1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray container or can which possesses a spray mechanism for finely atomizing fluids through the intermediary of a hydraulically-operating pump. Containers such as spray cans and spray bottles or flasks of the above-mentioned type are generally known in commerce. Through the intermediary of mechanically actuatable pumps, in this instance there is sprayed a finely atomized fluid from a nozzle which is arranged on a housing of the container.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In accordance with an earlier German Patent Appln. P 38 29 674.8, the hydraulically-operating pump is electromechanically actuated through the intermediary of a gear motor, as a result of which there are avoided the noxious propellent gases. Besides any contamination of the environment, a further disadvantage of the heretofore known spray cans and spray bottles or flasks can be ascertained in that, subsequent to the withdrawal of the spray fluid, the entire spray can, together with the pump mechanism, the conduit or tube system and the discharge nozzle are discarded, as a consequence of which there are additionally destroyed reusable components which are capable of functioning.